Tarot Cards
by DreamSweeper
Summary: Harry's as confused about Hermione's little kiss as the next guy. A Oneshot fanfic.


Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this thing, so don't sue. All characters belong to JK Rowling and whoever else is making millions of dollars with her brilliant idea. I just bend them to my will (because I can).  
  
"If the sun is on the right corner card a fortunate event will take place within a day's time." Harry read silently out of his divination book. He had been working on his homework for the past two nights, and he was actually having trouble for once with his divination assignment.  
  
*For the love of Merlin, why can't she just ask me how many times I'll die this year?* Harry complained to himself. *I should have dropped this ruddy course third year when I had the chance.* He berated himself with frustration and proceeded to the next sentence.  
  
"If a crescent moon appears on the right corner card the proceeding night shall be filled with music."  
  
Once again Harry groaned, straining to keep his eyes open. This book could cure insomnia for anyone. *Hermione had the right idea. Maybe arithmancy is the way to go.. . . Hermione. . .* His thoughts faded.  
  
Harry didn't know how his thoughts led to Hermione in the middle of divination homework. Strangely enough, all of his thought had somehow led to Hermione lately.  
  
He felt his cheek start tingling, like it regularly did when he thought about Hermione. Especially the kiss on his cheek she had given him before departing for the summer. She had been the only girl to actually attempt to do that so far that wasn't Mrs. Weasley, or his mum (he expected), but they were mums, so they didn't exactly count.  
  
It was funny, he had been hoping for so long to have Cho kiss him, yet when Hermione did it, it seemed perfect, like his cheek was meant to be kissed by Hermione.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts once again to his divination book.  
  
"If a card appears in the upper left hand corner with a dagger piercing a heart, your relationship will either begin or end, as a dagger piercing a heart has two meanings. It is possible that it could mean a beginning in the sense that love has entered your heart similar to a dagger or knife, or it is possible that a piercing dagger could mean the breaking of one's heart."  
  
Harry read the paragraph with unusual interest. *Well this could go either way. If I try it, which I won't because this stuff is rubbish, it could mean 'Mione and I could be together, or our friendship is over. How stupid can you be?* He attempted to rationalize unconvincingly. *And aside from that, I don't even like Hermione like that.* He paused, looking up with a bewildered face.  
  
"Do I?" He thought aloud.  
  
He was answered by a snore coming from Dudley's room. It sounded like an elephant's mating call. Harry shivered at that visual image. Concentrating on the matter off hand, he continued.  
  
*This is ridiculous. Hermione's not like that. She's Hermione. No way would she start liking boys, let alone me. She's above all that relationship rubbish, and that's just it.* Harry thought to himself.  
  
He read on, "However, a pierced heart in the upper left hand corner while focusing on an acquaintance or non-romantic companion may predict a future relationship."  
  
*Ummm, right. Good to know.* Harry thought, his eyes wide from the relevance the sentence held in his life.  
  
Going off on a tangent, he argued with himself *But then again, what about Krum?*  
  
*What about Krum?* he answered back.  
  
*She certainly seemed to like him, I guess. After all, that's why she went to the Ball with him.* He thought quietly. *Merlin, did she look beautiful.* Harry sighed with frustration.  
  
*Divination. Right.* Harry thought with determination. Yet his eyes refused to focus on the words. He slammed his head down on his book, and yet again heard another "mating call" come through the thin walls of the Dursley residence.  
  
*Do I even think of Hermione like that? She's a girl, a very pretty one at that, but she hasn't always been this way.* Harry thought critically. Slowly, he went through her not so good qualities.  
  
She had the big hair thing in the few first years. Although it had calmed down considerably.  
  
She had big teeth. But Malfoy had inadvertently resolved that issue, helping her in the long run, however embarrassing her slightly.  
  
*Damn Snape.* Harry growled, remembering his words at the sight of her enlarged teeth.  
  
Harry continued on with his devil's advocate list. *She's always reading. But she's always helping me. And she has that scary McGonagall look that she gives me and Ron when we act like gits. Wait, usually she just gives it to Ron, and I can't help but laugh when that happens.*  
  
Harry stood up from his desk and stretched. He looked down and saw the Tarot cards that came with his divination book Essentials of Tarot Cards vol. 3. Smiling to himself, he thought *Why not?*  
  
Harry cleared his mind, and thought of Hermione. He slowly put down the tarot cards, four on top, three more on the right and left side, and four on the bottom, dealing clockwise. He didn't care about the other cards except the top hand left corner card. He reached down to flip the card over.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
*Hermione is my friend. I shouldn't even be thinking about her this way. Why should I even care about the ruddy kiss on my stupid cheek anyway? And besides that, she's just a girl.* Harry thought with sudden resolution.  
  
And suddenly, his cheek began to tingle again, and a dizzy sensation swept through his mind when he remembered who had given it to him.  
  
*Oh what the hell.* Harry gave in. With his eyes closed as he reached down and slowly flipped it over, *Please be a pierced heart. Please be a pierced heart.* He chanted in his mind.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced down, and smiled.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Hi, its Kate. Sorry to everyone who knows how to read tarot cards and stuff, I probably just massacred the entire thing. Ah well. Sorry if I offended you, but its not really important to me, as I don't even believe in them anyway (as my lack of knowledge infers). Please review, and feel free to be honest. Thanks! 


End file.
